Will Sheppard
William “Will” Sheppard Born Alazard Kalcidus, is a Altorian native, a super-powered alien from the planet Altoria, Special agent of the D.E.C Sector of the CIA, Leader of the Government-based group the Hell Hunters, Biological son of Rickard Kalcidus and the Adoptive son of CIA Director James Sheppard. Life Early Life William was born Alazard Kalcidus of the planet Altone. After a psychotic megalomaniacal sovereign Durand intended to seize the planet, Alazard's father Beremiah and his family, as well as a few others secretly evacuated the planet on aircrafts and searched for another world to live in peace. After surviving Durand's forces, they stumbled on earth, but most of the altonians we're killed upon landing, with Beremiah, a infant Alazard and a few others surviving. After causing a meteor shower, the CIA captured Beremiah and the CIA Agent James Sheppard took compassion on the baby Alazard, and secretly adopted him. Powers and Abilities Altorian Physiology: Will's cellular structure is biologically far more superior and evolved to that of humans. As with any Alzonian, Will was born with superhuman abilities and slowly developed them overtime through training and practice. Density manipulation: '''Will has complete control over the density of his own body, This includes increasing his density enhancing his strength and durability, making him near-invulnerable, decreasing his density allowing him to intangible, allowing the ability to phase through matter and manipulating his body's level of density enabling the ability to levitate and fly. * '''Superhuman strength: '''Will possesses phenomenal level of strength, by increasing his density. Will can lift heavy objects like cars, crush metal and punch through walls. * '''Invulnerability: '''Through increasing his body's density, Will's able to push his body-tissue to significant levels. By doing this, he will be nigh-invincible to attacks, allowing him to bulletproof, immune to fire, explosions and so on. * '''Intangibility: Will can reduce his density and by doing so, he is able to pass through physical objects. * Flight: Will is able to fly, reducing his density to phase through air molecules, allowing the ability to levitate and to fly at fast speeds. Superhuman senses: '''Will possesses superior, accurate and sharper senses than a ordinary human being, having a keen sight, sensitive hearing and acute sense of smell. He can clearly spot things from afar and smaller things, hear whispered discussions, heartbeats and footsteps and smell radiation in the air. '''Superhuman stamina: Due to having an advanced musculature, Will produces lesser fatigue toxins than humans. He can fight for days, without the need for food, water or sleep. Longevity: Will's cells, body tissue and living organisms are far superior than that of a human, with his aging process being dramatically slower. After examining his own cells, Will predicted he will possibly live between 500-1000 years, as his cells aren't aging but aren't necessarily immune to aging either. Vaccum adaption: Will is able to survive and adapt to the vacuum or space unaided and is able to withstand atmospheres (heat intensity and any poisonous chemical elements), cosmic media (radiation), strange gravity (even sometimes that of a black hole), and lack of air. Weaknesses '''Mind: '''Most of Will's abilities are channeled through his mind. If his mind is disrupted when using his abilities, they will be nullified.